Lift You
by LadyKangDae
Summary: Aku akan terus mengangkat tubuhmu hingga Tuhan menghentikan nafasku. KaiSoo/KaiD.O , DLDR! KAI POV


Tittle : LIFT YOU

Author : LadyEXBang

Pairing : KaiSoo / KaiD.O

Cast's : All member EXO and my other cast

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Keseluruhan cerita ini milik saya terkecuali para tokoh yang merupakan milik Bapak, Emaknya dan Om SooMan

.

.

_Warning: Typo(s)/Alur kecepetan/BoysXBoys/EYD Kacau/Maksa/Kurang Angst/DLDR!_

_._

_**.**_

A/N : Annyeong, author comeback mulu nih dengan cerita absurd nan abal yang mengalir dari otak author. Kali ini, author mengangkat konsep Romance – Drama dan mianhe buat KaiSoo shipper karena menjadikan couple ini percobaan *bakar author* . Ingat disini pake sudut pandang Kai.. Yodah, happy read yeorobundeull !

.

_**Aku akan terus mengangkat tubuhmu hingga Tuhan menghentikan nafasku. KaiSoo/KaiD.O , DLDR! **_

_**KAI POV**_

.

LIFT YOU

.

**Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah cantiknya yang tengah menikmati panas matahari pagi. Senyum bahagia nya, tawa kecil yang terkadang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, seakan menggelitik perutku membuatku ikut tersenyum **

**Kuperhatikan tangan gemulainya yang menyentuh rumput hijau yang tumbuh subur disitu, gerakannya seperti malaikat yang baru saja mendarat dari surga. Tangan itulah yang selalu membelai rambutku setiap malam **

**Sesekali ia menampakkan ekspresi kaget favoritku saat beberapa kupu-kupu hinggap di tangannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghampiri nya dan memberikan sejuta kehangatan untuknya. Tapi kedatanganku bukan lagi menjadi kejutan nantinya **

"Jonginiee? Kenapa berdiri disitu?"

**Oh Tuhan, sungguh… aku seakan meleleh saat mendengar suara lembutnya **

**Aku tersenyum dan keluar dari persembunyianku, menghampirinya dan mengecup pipinya yang halus **

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untukmu. Apa kau tidak terkejut dengan kedatanganku?"

"Kukira kau sangat lelah dan masih ingin tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesini sendiri"

**Lihatlah, bahkan dia masih bisa mengkhawatirkan diriku**

"Soo baby, kau turun dengan siapa? Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh, Kai…."

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, kau membuatku khawatir"

**Perlahan, kulingkarkan tanganku pada kedua pinggangnya untuk mendekapnya di pelukan hangatku. Aku sangat bersyukur dapat memiliki seorang 'istri' yang sempurna sepertinya **

"Ayo masuk Kai, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan tadi. Walaupun dibantu beberapa orang"

**Aku tersenyum dan memberinya jawaban yang pastinya berbunyi YA**

**Kusisipkan tangan kanan ku pada kedua kakinya dan tangan kiriku pada punggungnya untuk mengangkat dan menggendong masuk tubuh kecilnya yang ringan bak kapas **

**Aku tidak pernah menyesal memilikinya, mengklaim dirinya menjadi milikku, menjadikannya pendamping hidupku **

**Aku tidak pernah menyesal memilih Kim Kyungsoo **

**.**

**.**

**Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya memasangkan dasi pada lingkar leherku. Memperhatikan wajah seriusnya yang tengah berkonsentrasi **

**Kuusap pelan pipi gembilnya yang membuatnya memundurkan kepala, sedikit kaget. Tetapi sesuai dugaanku, ia akan terkekeh pelan **

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

**Aku tertawa mendengar perkataannya**

"Ya, kau sangat aneh Kim Kyungsoo. Kau alien"

"Berarti kau manusia bodoh yang mau menikahi seorang alien"

**Ya, kau aneh Kyungsoo. Kau terlalu sempurna, bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini? **

"Sudah sana berangkat, ini sudah siang. Nanti kau terlambat"

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati dirumah ne? jangan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kau lakukan. Lakukan sebisamu saja, sisanya minta tolong pada maid. Arrachi, Kim Kyungsoo?"

"Ye, jonginiee… aku mendengarkanmu"

**Aku mengecup bibir dan keningnya bergantian, mengangkatnya ke atas kursi, lalu bergegas memasuki mobil. Dapat kulihat senyum manisnya dan tangan kecilnya yang melambaikan tangan padaku**

**Dan hal yang terakhir kulihat adalah ia yang sedang masuk dibantu oleh beberapa maid **

**.**

**.**

"Jongin, bolehkah aku memegang balon?"

"Hyung mau beli balon?"

"Bolehkah? Aku ingin sekali memegangnya"

"Tentu, mau ikut atau tunggu disini?"

"Aku ikut…"

**Kubungkukan badanku sedikit untuk menggendongnya ke punggungku. Aku benar-benar tak merasakan apapun saat mengangkatnya **

**Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia dapat bersamanya seperti ini. Perkerjaanku di kantor sangat menuntut untuk berpisah dengannya **

**Kalau saja aku bisa menghentikan semua kegiatan ku, aku ingin terus bersamanya. Mengangkat tubuhnya, melindungi tubuh lemahnya **

**.**

**Lagi-lagi aku terpesona melihat kelakuannya. Bermain dengan balon di tangannya dan sesekali tertawa riang saat balon tersebut mengenai wajahnya **

**Aku sangat menginginkan ia terus tersenyum seperti ini. Aku benci melihat air matanya yang terus mengalir saat malam hari **

"Jongin, aku kesana sebentar"

**Kulihat ia menggeser kursinya, sedikit kesulitan. Sontak, aku langsung bangkit dan mengangkatnya dari kursi **

"Aku bisa sendiri, Jonginiee…

"Pernyataan ditolak, Soo baby…

**Kurasakan pukulan kecilnya di dadaku dan kami berdua tertawa bersama **

**Kau benar-benar malaikatku, Kyungsoo **

**.**

**.**

**BRUUGGH! **

**Sontak, kubuka mataku saat mendengar bunyi keras dari sudut lain kasur di kamarku. Tunggu, mana istriku? **

"Ugghh..

**Astaga, itu suaranya! Dimana dia? **

**Aku menuruni tempat tidur dan melihat sisi bawah kasurku. Tepat dugaanku, Kyungsoo ada disitu **

"Baby, kau sedang apa? Kau mau kemana? Kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku?"

**Ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan dan menggeleng pelan lalu berusaha berdiri sekuat tenaga nya **

**Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengangkat tubuh ringkihnya kembali keatas kasur**

"Kau mau ke kamar mandi?"

**Ia mengangguk pelan dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia selalu seperti ini**

"Maafkan aku Jongin, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

"Jangan seperti itu, aku suami mu. Minta tolonglah padaku"

**Aku menggendong tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi, membiarkannya melepaskan celana nya, dan mendudukan dia di atas WC**

"**Kau harus meminta bantuanku lain kali. Aku merasa tidak berguna jika kau tidak minta tolong padaku"**

"Maafkan aku, aku takut kau sangat lelah"

"Sudahlah… aku tidak akan lelah untukmu"

**Ku elus surai coklat di rambutnya yang sangat halus itu dan mengecup keningnya **

"Jongin, aku sudah selesai"

**Aku mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk kembali masuk ke kamar **

**.**

**.**

**Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Astaga, sinar matahari ini sungguh mengganggu. Tunggu dulu? Sinar matahari? Siapa yang membuka tirai? Para maid libur dihari minggu, biasanya aku dan Kyungsoo yang membersihkan rumah bersama **

**Mana Kyungsoo? Yang kulihat hanya bantal dan selimut yang telah tersusun rapi di tempatnya **

**Lantas, aku berlari keluar dari kamar. Dan tepat dugaanku, Kyungsoo sedang bersusah payah mengepel lantai **

**Aku berjalan dengan geram kearahnya, merebut gagang kain pel di tangannya, dan membuang alat pel itu jauh **

"Kim Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku! Kalau kau jatuh di tangga bagaimana!"

**Sebenarnya bodoh sekali jika aku membentaknya. Karena aku tahu, ia paling tidak suka di maki. Tapi bagaimana lagi, kesabaranku sudah habis **

"Aku bisa sendiri Jongin, aku tidak jatuh kan? Aku bisa merangkak di tangga"

"Masa bodoh dengan itu! Aku ada disini, kenapa kau tidak menganggapku hah?"

**Aku menatap bola matanya yang siap mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh, aku ingin bunuh diri saat ini**

"Maafkan aku Jongin, maafkan aku… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi"

"Aku sungguh kecewa Soo, kenapa kau tidak meminta pertolonganku?"

**Ia jatuh berlutut dari kursi rodanya dan menutup wajahnya yang mulai berurai air mata di hadapanku. Aku sangat terkejut dengan reaksinya **

"Aku bodoh Jongin, aku bodoh… Aku tidak seharusnya menikah denganmu. Kau sempurna, kenapa kau memilihku? Aku hanya menyusahkan hidupmu"

**Hancur sudah pertahananku, aku mulai merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku dan mencium pucuk kepalanya**

"Kau sempurna, Soo.. kau sempurna bagi seorang Kim Jongin"

"Jangan bohong, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Kakiku lumpuh, Jongin!"

**Ia terisak keras di dalam dekapanku, aku ikut terisak pelan karenanya **

"Kau tidak seperti itu, kau sempurna. Kau tidak pernah lumpuh bagiku, kau terus berjalan di dalam gendonganku"

"**Aku merepotkanmu Jongin, aku tidak bisa berjalan denganmu, aku terus bergantung padamu dan kursi roda bodoh ini!" **

"Soo, Tuhan memilihku untuk membantumu. Dan aku selalu siap untuk itu. keputusanku sudah bulat, Soo. Kau milikku, berarti aku akan merawatmu seumur hidupku. Hingga sisa hidupku"

**Kurasakan bahunya mulai bergetar keras menahan tangisan **

"Maafkan aku tidak sempurna sepertimu"

"Kau sempurna Kyungsoo. Aku tidak peduli kau lumpuh atau apapun"

"Terimakasih Jongin, terimakasih sudah ingin mengangkat tubuh bodohku ini"

"Diam Soo, aku tidak akan pernah lelah mengangkat tubuhmu

**Dan hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah Kyungsoo yang tidur dalam dekapanku dengan air mata di pipinya **

**.**

**Aku tidak memilihmu berdasarkan kesempurnaan, aku bukan orang prefectsionist. Aku tidak peduli dengan kakimu yang terkulai lemah**

**Aku tidak peduli apabila harus menggendongmu kemanapun kau pergi**

**Aku hanya peduli dengan hati dan kasihmu yang selalu ada untukku**

**Kau tidak lumpuh untuk seorang Kim Jongin, Kim Kyungsoo **

**.**

**AKU AKAN TERUS MENGANGKAT TUBUHMU HINGGA TUHAN MENGHENTIKAN NAFASKU  
**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**Jadi… gimana-gimana? bagus gak? **

**Author emang sengaja gak bikin genre nya Angst, takut gak ada yang nangis **

**Jujur menurut author ini gak Angst gimana menurut kalian?**

**Review Please **


End file.
